Sift Heads World: Act 7 - Ultimatum
Sift Heads World: Act 7 - Ultimatum, or simply Sift Heads World: The Ultimatum is the eighth and last game of the Sift Heads World series. Plot Streets of Downtown Chicago: Chasing the Hunters The game starts with a fierce police chase in Chicago to Vinnie and his crew riding in his Shelby GT500. The police ram their cars in an effort to take down the protagonists. Kiro, bashed by the impact, wanted to help but Vinnie refused it. He, instead, gave Shorty, who is beside him, a FAMAS to take down the chasers without killing them. She did spray bullets on the engines of the police cars, causing an explosion that totals them. But, afterwards, reinforcements came and one of them, riding a police motorcycle fired a shot that hit her left shoulder, injuring her. Kiro, who finally had enough of his patience with the police, decides to take down the pursuer by himself. He broke the rear window, dodged a bullet from the police's gun, jumped to kill the officer, and took his ride. After a while, Vinnie spotted a drawbridge ahead and raced for it before it was completely closed. He crossed the police roadblock and used the bridge as a ramp that took him to the other side of the river. Kiro, however, was far behind them and didn't make it, prompting him to stop before the drawbridge and surrendered to the police. Thus, he was captured and taken to Washington D.C. for sentence. = Later, at Darwen's Home: Defense and Revenge Vinnie carried a bleeding Shorty to Darwen's home for refuge in a bridal way. Afterwards, the two discussed about his next actions, especially that the police weren't the only ones targeting him but also Alonzo and his Mafia. He decided to 'clean this mess', meaning to put an end to Alonzo and his Mafia once and for all. A while later, he spotted some mobsters arriving to assault the house. He, being the only one who can fight, successfully defended the house but some damages done to it. Upon receiving a shotgun from Darwen, he finished off the surviving attackers, leaving no one to tell a tale. Although his GT was wrecked and flipped over by the mafia during the assault, Vinnie found a leftover Custom '69 Dodge Charger nearby. He broke the left window and wire-started the engine of the car to drive it. Along the way, he heard about Kiro's capture and his transportation to Washington D.C. for the sentence. On the Outskirts of Chicago: Kiro's Liberation Later on, Vinnie made a race for it and stopped on the highway to intercept the convoy. He immobilized both the truck that carried Kiro and its escort vehicle before they could crash to him. The policemen, seeing the criminal they wanted to catch, attempted to draw their gun, but Vinnie warned them with his shotgun before they could even react. He eventually freed Kiro from being captured and they both headed to the Chicago Italian Mafia Hideout to after Alonzo. Meanwhile, back home, Shorty became conscious and had a little conversation with Darwen about Vinnie. He admitted that it was hard to "live with a natural born killer," referring to Vinnie. She too admitted that she "made his life as a bounty hunter harder." Chicago Italian Mafia Hideout: The Ultimate Confrontation When Vinnie and Kiro reached the place, the former expressed his goal to kill Alonzo but the latter warned him that it is not easy as the place is heavily guarded and it might be alert him. He, therefore, scanned the area first to locate the enemies, then they faced and killed the guards without detection. After the duo split up, Vinnie made his way to Alonzo, killing every enemy on his way using his Desert Eagle and M21 sniper rifle. Meanwhile, Alonzo was discussing to Yuuma about Kiro's arrest, not realizing that he had been freed earlier. Then, Kiro ran his way on the rooftop and Vinnie continued to pursue Alonzo. Along the way, he found a RPG-7 rocket launcher which he got the impression on it as the weapon to kill him. Upon reaching the place, Vinnie simultaneously eliminated the guards there until he was hit in the head by Alonzo, though the shot wasn't mortal. Just then, Kiro arrived and killed Yuuma in a surprise attack, but Alonzo also shot him and vowed revenge to the one who cut his arm by "blowing off his head." Eventually, Vinnie recovered and aimed the RPG to blast him, heavily injuring him. With his pistol in hand, the bounty hunter finished off the villain with repeated shots at his head. In the end, Vinnie carried the injured Kiro outside the compound. When the latter asked him for his next moves, the former threw his glasses on the ground after letting him guess what it will be (a prelude to next Street Wars and Cartels). The duo went back to Charger and head home, ending the game. Trivia * This is the second Sift Heads World game (after The Hidden Chapter) that follows the same gameplay as those of the classic Sift Heads games, except Sift Heads 4 and 5. The next series, Cartels, will also have the same gameplay. * The '69 Dodge Charger used by Vinnie in this game is the same vehicle in the Fast and Furious movie series. To distinguish it, the vehicle was painted in light colors and gray on the roof. It also had different wheel rims. Its' fate on the SH series was unknown. * This is the second game in the series that uses more than one character (the other is in Act 2). Category:Vinnie Category:Shorty Category:Kiro Category:Games where Vinnie is playable Category:Sift Heads World